


Day Ninety-Eight: Cooking

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [98]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: The last thing Sasuke wanted to subject himself to is a class like this...but he has no choice. At least there's a somewhat-familiar face taking it with him.





	Day Ninety-Eight: Cooking

Staring at his schedule, Sasuke feels an eye twitch.

He can’t believe it’s come to this…

It’s his senior year. One year from now, he’ll be heading off to university. He’s eighteen years old, a legal adult, and...for the next semester, every day, for his last period...he’s going to be in a Home Economics class.

He can already tell this is going to be hell. He has no interest in  _ anything _ home ec. Cooking, sewing,  _ family studies _ . This is useless to him!

But unfortunately...this is his only real option. All the other classes in that slot were either something he’d already taken, or something even  _ more _ ridiculous. Making clothes and baking stuff might be bad, but he’d never be caught dead in the drama department. He is  _ not _ an actor.

So, he chose the least of many evils. Not that it felt like much of a choice…

“Heyyy, Sasuke!”

Great. His day just went from bad to worse.

Latching onto his friend’s shoulders, Naruto tries to peek at his schedule. “Hey, hey! Do we have any shared classes?”

“I doubt it. Most of mine are honors. And you, Naruto, are  _ not _ an honors student.”

The blond immediately pouts. “Hey, no need to be rude about it! And you said most, not all! What ones do you have that aren’t? Here, I’ll pull out my -”

“Trust me, they still won’t line up.”

“C’mon, just tell me! What other ones are you taking?”

“Nothing you’d be putting yourself through.”

“...what’s that supposed to mean?” In a deft move, Naruto manages to snatch the paper, ignoring Sasuke’s protests. “Yeah, yeah, yeah...ohhh, wait!” Turning around, a giddy smile slowly grows over his face. “What’s this I see in your last hour block…?”

“Look, I didn’t have any choice! You really think I’d willing subject myself to that?!”

“Aww, Sasuke’s gonna learn to be a housewife!” Naruto cackles, letting Sasuke snatch back the schedule. “That’s adorable!”

“One more word Naruto, and I’m gonna sock you in the gut.”

“M’just teasing ya, bastard! You know, I’ve heard that chicks really dig guys who have those house-making skills! Cooking, cleaning, the whole nine yards!”

“Because that’s totally why I’m taking it. Besides, if that’s true, then why don’t  _ you _ take the class?”

“I can’t, I’ve got something required that hour.”

“Of course you do.”

“No, really!”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I’ll just...take it, and get it over with.”

“Twenty bucks says you’re swimming in freshmen girls when you get there! They’ll be so jazzed to see a big, handsome senior guy taking the class with ‘em -”

“I’m  _ warning  _ you, Naruto…!”

Snickering, he gives the Uchiha’s shoulder a shove. “M’just messin’ with ya! Have fun with your housewife class!”

Glowering, Sasuke adjusts his backpack before striding after him. Oh, he’s going to pay for that.

But first...they have a school day to get through. Which normally would crawl by. But just because he’s dreading the last class, the rest all seem to fly until he’s standing outside the proper classroom

_ You can do this, Sasuke, just...bite the bullet and get it over with. _

With a twist and a tug of the doorknob, he pulls it open.

It’s...actually far from what he expected. Along one wall is a long countertop speckled with sinks. Perpendicular to that, another strip of it, along with a fridge, and several ovens with stovetops. But most of the classroom is just...a classroom. Desks, and a few tables along one side. A couple of cabinets obviously hold supplies, and there’s bookcases stuffed with tomes on various subjects.

Also within the room is a small group of girls.

Not a single boy but himself.

_ How old-fashioned, _ he can’t help but think.

They seem to vary in age: a few of each year. But the only senior he recognizes is a girl he vaguely knows. She’s friends with Sakura, who never leaves him alone. And if he remembers right, this one happens to be smitten with his friend Naruto. Who, in turn, likes Sakura.

It’s all so stupidly convoluted.

At the head of the classroom is an old woman who looks like she was already teaching the class back when it was invented. As the bell rings, she instructs them all to sit down, giving a spiel about the class and what they’ll be covering.

“Today, we’ll have a little bit of a free day! Over on the second shelf are your books, and the top shelf is our basic cookbook. You can either give cooking something a shot, or try a basic sewing pattern.”

Immediately, Sasuke takes up the cookbook. Skimming through it, he tries to find something simple.

“Chefs, do try to pair up so we have enough supplies and ovens! And remember: wash your hands!”

Sighing to himself, Sasuke actually jumps a bit as someone comes up beside him. “Need a partner?”

A glance shows Hinata. She’s already tied her hair up in a bun, donning an apron.

“Oh...er, yeah. I guess so.”

“Anything in particular you wanted to try?”

“Not really...to be honest, I’m only here because I have to be.”

To his surprise, she just smiles at him. “That’s okay. It’s n-never a bad thing to pick up some new skills, right?”

“...right.”

“I’ll stick with you - I think the other girls are a little intimidated, anyway.”

Hearing Hinata giggle into her sleeve, Sasuke glances over to the others. As she predicts, they all give him a wary glance in return.

“What, do they think I’m here to prey on them?”

“I don’t know, but just...stick to your task. You’ll be fine.”

Grumbling a bit to himself, he looks his options over. “How about this?”

Peering over into the book, Hinata nods. “Sure! Nothing beats a classic brownie, ne?”

“I dunno, never been much into sweets.”

There’s a pause as she looks at him as though he’s grown a second head. “...really?”

“Nah. That’s more my brother’s thing.”

“Oh...well, I guess we can just share them with the rest of the class. Here, start gathering these ingredients...”

With Hinata’s guidance, they soon have all they need. She walks him through each step, actually quite encouraging and pretty knowledgeable.

“How come you’re taking this class? Seem you know all this already.”

“In all honesty, I’m like you: just here to be here. But I really do like stuff like this. I love to bake, and knit. They’re favorite hobbies of mine.”

Mixing batter, Sasuke doesn’t reply.

“Okay, so now just pour it into the pan, and we’ll put it in to b-bake!”

Being careful not to spill or dribble along the side of the pan, Sasuke does as asked before gingerly putting it into the heated oven. “So...half an hour?”

Setting the timer, Hinata nods. “Mhm! Just about when class ends.”

“...is that bad?”

“No, I can stay after and make sure things are cleaned up and put away.”

Sasuke’s brow furrows. “...so can I.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” It was his idea, after all. He’s not about to skimp on his part of the work.

“Okay! Well...I guess in the meantime, we might as well s-start now, right?”

“Sure.”

They quickly tidy up the dishes, wiping down the counter and then just...sitting and waiting for the buzzer.

“Next time we’ll have to find something to make you’ll enjoy too! I still can’t believe you don’t like sweets.”

“They’re  _ okay _ . I just don’t really seem them out. I’d rather have something salty or savory.”

Hinata hums. “I have a major sweet tooth…”

“Well, you can take them home, then.”

“Oh no, I’ll be tempted to eat them all!”

That earns a snort. “All right, fine: I’ll take some for my brother.” Itachi tends to visit a few nights a week from university. He’ll surely appreciate them.

A few minutes later, the timer goes off, and Sasuke carefully removes the pan. Only a few seconds after that, the bell sounds, and the rest of the class flees for the day.

“Here, let’s put them on a rack - you never want to c-cut them when they’re warm! They’ll just fall apart.”

They do a bit more tidying as the brownies cool before Hinata takes some cardboard storage boxes out of a cupboard and divvies them up. “Okay...I’ll take a few. You can give the rest to your family, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Want to try one before we head out?”

“Uh…” Eyeing the box suspiciously, Sasuke takes out a smaller piece, hesitating a moment before taking a bite.

Huh...not bad.

“It’s good.”

“Good! And things are even better when you get to be proud you made them yourself!” Hinata beams, nibbling one of her own.

Sasuke can’t help a small smile. She reminds him of his mom in some ways.

“...oh gosh, I gotta get going to volleyball practice! I’ll have to just keep these in my locker - see you tomorrow, Sasuke!” Just like that, Hinata scoops up her things and zooms from the room.

...well then.

Blinking, he takes up his own box, having no sports or clubs to worry about, and instead heads out to his car. Maybe if he hurries, they’ll still be warm when he gets home. He can already hear his mother’s gushing about him finally making something on his own. Well...he  _ did  _ have help. But not Mikoto’s.

...maybe they can make something else tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to this one! Just a lil bit of modern slice of life with poor Sasuke getting shoved into a home ec class. Which honestly I think is good for him x3 And gives him some time with Hinata - even better!
> 
> On that note though, I gotta run - it's late and my eyeballs aren't happy, haha! Thanks for reading!


End file.
